<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im sorry i make you sad by hey_im_okay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520184">im sorry i make you sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay'>hey_im_okay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead Wilbur Soot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Misunderstandings, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wilbur remembers how he died but he doesn't remember what he had done to make his own dad stab him with a sword but he does know that phil seems to be sad when he's around so he decides to leave phil alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>im sorry i make you sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur didn’t like alivebur. based on what everyone had told him alivebur did he sounded like he was a really bad person, they would never tell him the super bad things but that was mainly because he would leave before they could, every time they were about to tell him his head hurt and he didn’t like the feeling so he just, avoided it. He knew though, that everyone seemed to not like alivebur, it even looked like some hated him but he can’t blame them for it. he knew because of the way people looked when they spoke about him, Most of the time they sounded pained like it hurt to speak about and other times they spoke in anger.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn’t remember much from when he was alive, he didn’t want to forget anything again even if it seemed as small as<em> ‘the wind’</em> so he wrote them down in a book but no matter how much he wants to forget it, there is one thing he wished he didn’t remember,<em> ‘</em><em>Philza stabbing me to death with a sword’</em> see, the problem here is that he doesn’t really remember why his own dad stabbed him but he’s not mad at Phil for it, he remembers telling Phil it was a good memory and he wasn’t lying but it was just...sad? To know that alivebur had done something so horrible that even his dad hated him enough to kill him. At least that’s what he thought.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He remembers Phil saying that he couldn’t, that he was his son but Wilbur just thought he was trying to be a good person because he still did what Wilbur asked. Whenever Wilbur brought up the fact that Phil did in fact stab him to death there was always a weird look in his dads face that he could never tell what it was but Wilbur knew he didn’t like that look so he stopped bringing it up. But then that look was on Phil’s face even when they were just talking to each other, then when they were just next to each other and then if they were anywhere near each other. Wilbur didn’t want to upset Phil anymore so he tried his best to stay away from him, leaving rooms when Phil came in, avoiding conversations with him and he even once went out in the rain so he could shelter himself somewhere Phil wasn’t. He was sad that he couldn’t see Phil in case he upset him but he would hold some blue whenever he felt like that to calm himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was a month later when Phil had finally had enough and decided to confront his ghost son. Of course he noticed that the usually bubbly ghost had suddenly became closed off and he had just thought that maybe Wilbur just needed some space so for the first week he didn’t do anything about it and just waited for Wilbur, but then he noticed Wilbur<em> only </em>avoiding him, it made him worried but he knew he couldn’t force Wilbur to say anything. It was only when he saw Wilbur run through the rain to get away from his did he realise something was wrong. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was raining again and Wilbur was just waiting for it to stop in a cave when Phil came in. Wilbur stood up, ready to run to the next cover before Phil could say anything but the man had spoken before he could leave “Wilbur” Wilbur didn’t like the way Phil said that because it usually meant he did something bad without knowing “yess Phil?” he smiled at him, it was nice to speak to Phil again even if being around him made Phil sad “we need to talk” Wilbur could already tell what this was gonna be, Phil could no longer bear to be even in the same place as Wilbur and wanted him to leave and Wilbur, not wanting to make his dad even more upset, would leave. “Sorry! Sorry! I’ll leave I know I make you upset” he gave Phil a shaky smile but was Confused by the look of horror that appeared on Phil’s face “wait what-?” Phil moved forward and was about to grab Wilbur’s shoulders until he remembered he couldn’t “wil, no-” Wilbur interrupted him before he could tell him that<em> , no Wilbur what are you talking about? Why would I want you to leave?, </em> “it’s fine! I'm just going to wait for the rain to end and then ill be out of your hair!” the fact that the smile never left his sons face made Phil feel sick, Wilbur was ready to just up and leave and because of what? Because he thought he made Phil sad? “Wilbur-” “no, no it's fine I swear!” Wilbur started rambling on about how he was sorry about whatever alivebur did and it was so fast that Phil couldn’t make out most of it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wil-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I understand really-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wilbur”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“As long as your happy i-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wilbur!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wilbur froze as he stopped talking “yes?” he asked in a quiet voice, Phil got closer and looked into Wilbur's eyes, it was something he did when Wilbur was younger and it was his way of saying <em>‘im being serious listen to me’. </em>“What on earth made you think that you upset me?” Wilbur just continued to look back into Phil's eyes as if searching for something “w-well it's just that you always have this sort of look on your face when I bring up the whole stabby thing but then you started to have that look just when I was by you so I just figured…” Wilbur didn't finish what he was saying but Phil knew what he meant anyway “wil, no..” Wilbur just tilted his head confused “huh?” “son I look that way because I felt guilty.” Phil's face did that look again but even though Wilbur was tempted to look away he doesn’t “about what?” Phil's eyes widen “about what? Wil- Wilbur I killed you! I killed my own son because I thought It was the best option but I was wrong and I've regretted it ever since! I don't want you to leave.” Phil takes a deep breath to gain back to air he lost saying that “but-” Phil cuts him off “no buts Wilbur, you’ve never made me upset I want you to stay.” its quiet for a while and neither of them moves, the only sound being the rain against the cave and the slow sound of Phil breathing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>it's Wilbur who breaks the silence and Phil almost jumps at the sudden sound “so, you’re not sad with me?” Phil almost laughs at the thought “no, I'm not” “oh, promise?” Wilbur asks with wide innocent eyes, Phil sighs fondly “I promise Wilbur” after saying those three words Wilbur’s eyes lit up and his smile was so wide that Phil thinks if he was alive then his cheeks would hurt “oh good! I can get rid of this now!” he digs through his pocket and pulls out some blue, he throws it outside in the rain before turning back to Phil “won't be needing that anymore” Phil just nods his head at him and Wilbur sits down, Phil joins him on the floor “I have so many things to tell you!” Wilbur continues so smile “go for it wil” Phil says with his own smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They continue to talk even after the rain is gone</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>